1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition prepared for enhancing immunity and a method for preparing the pharmaceutical composition.
2. Description of Related Arts
Immunity is the body's own defense mechanism, and is the ability that the human body identifies and eliminates any invasive alien foreign bodies (such as viruses and bacteria); deals with aging, damaged, dead, degenerate own cells; and identifies and deals with mutant cells and virus-infected cells in the human body. Modern immunology thinks immunity is the physiological response that the human body identifies and eliminates “dissidents”. In the human body, the immune system performs the above mentioned function. In the millions of years, the human lives in an environment both adapted for living and full of dangers, survives and obtains the extraordinary immunity. Therefore, it can be said that immunity is the product of the process of biological evolution.
Ginseng: the root of araliaceae plant ginseng. More than 30 kinds of total saponins of panax ginseng and pseudoginsenoside saponin F11 and polysaccharide can be separated from ginseng. Saponin is the material base of the physiological activity of ginseng.
Fruit and vegetable ferment (fermentation conversion solution): fruit and vegetable transformation stock solution is the all functional natural food which is extracted from more than 60 kinds of natural vegetable and fruit plant essences, and then is implanted with beneficial bacteria for fermenting and maturing, it is rich in complete vitamins, minerals, and amino acids, and is capable of providing the cells with the complete nutrients, repairing cells, and increasing the (biochemical reaction) efficiency of the cellular response to other beneficial ingredients.
Fruit and vegetable ferment (fermentation conversion solution) has the following physiological effects of:
(1) adjusting the environment in the human body, purifying the blood, improving the physical fitness, decomposing and excluding foreign bodies, preventing chronic and degenerative diseases;
(2) improving the capacity to transport of the leukocytes, promoting the function of the leukocytes, improving the anti-inflammatory, anti-bacterial and self-healing ability of the organisms;
(3) multi-factors involved in the decomposition and digestion of the food for making the food more digestible and absorbed to promote the physical recovery;
(4) promoting cell metabolism, generating energy, promoting the regeneration of the sub-healthy cells;
(5) resurrecting the recessionary germ cells, enhancing reproductive function;
(6) dispelling the effects of alcohol, anti-intoxicating; and
(7) supplementing nutrition and energy sources.